Um Último Suspiro
by Bel Wood
Summary: Depois da guerra, Voldemort foi derrotado e Gina pensava ter morrido. Mas ela acordou mais uma vez, para descobrir que tinha apenas mais seis meses de vida... e agora? Isso foi uma dádiva ou um castigo? Como viver tendo que dizer adeus em breve?
1. Viva!

Capítulo 1 - Viva?!

- Seis meses – ele falou seriamente – Creio que não mais que isso... Sinto muito.

A garota recostou-se pesadamente na cama. A voz do medi-bruxo se perdeu, ela não escutava mais nada. Seis meses de vida, era isso que lhe restava. E, pelo visto, isso se ela tivesse sorte. Um filminho começou a passar por sua mente, aquilo parecia muito irreal. Ela ia morrer. Depois de tudo, ela ia morrer.

Gina Weasley encontrava-se internada no St. Mungus há quase três semanas, duas nas quais estivera inconsciente. Ninguém sabia explicar exatamente o que ela tinha, os medi-bruxos insistiam que devia ser algum trauma causado pela batalha, pois Gina estivera na grande batalha do século, e foi graças ao seu coração repleto de amor e bondade que o Lorde das Trevas pôde ser derrotado.

Ela sentiu a vista embaçar um pouco e lembranças borradas vieram à sua frente. Ela estava numa câmara escura, havia alguém deitado em seu colo. Era Harry, Harry Potter. Ele estava ferido, a respiração era lenta. A poucos metros, uma figura assustadora observava a cena. Estava todo coberto de preto e seu rosto cadavérico contraía-se em um riso malévolo, os olhos vermelhos possuíam um brilho sinistro de obsessão. Ao seu lado, uma gigantesca cobra olhava cobiçosa para o casal ao chão.

- Está vendo, pequena Weasley? Você pode sentir a morte chegando, não pode? Aceite, jovem ruiva, seu namoradinho perdeu. Por que você simplesmente não o entrega para mim?

- Eu ainda não desisti, Tom – a garota respondeu pausadamente, parecia fazer esforço pra falar, mesmo que em seu corpo não houvesse sinais de muita luta – Nem o Harry deistiu. Ainda não acabou, você ainda não venceu.

- Sempre esperançosa, não é, pequena? – ele riu – Aposto como nenhum deles conhece essa sua força, seu poder. Aposto como esse tolo nem ao menos faz idéia... Veio aqui pra te proteger, e só não morreu ainda graças a você. Será que vale mesmo a pena, Gina? Se você quiser juntar-se a mim, essa é a hora. Pense, Gina, juntos nós podemos ser grandes, poderosos... Lembre-se da nossa amizade, ruivinha, não seria bom viver com o Tom pra sempre?...

- Não se atreva a tocar nesse assunto, _Voldemort_ - Gina de repente ficou rígida e o encarou furiosa – Você não é o Tom, não é meu amigo. Meu amigo morreu há muito tempo, no dia em que tentou me matar, aliás.

- Nós poderíamos esquecer esse pequeno infortúnio, Weasley – o sorriso de Voldemort falhou ao sentir aqueles olhos pesados sobre ele, e por alguns poucos segundos não foi capaz de sustentar aquele olhar – Nós poderíamos começar de novo, só você e eu. Só você e o seu Tom.

- NÃO! Cale-se, você não é o Tom, você o destruiu! Meu amigo Tom só permanece vivo em minhas lembranças, e isso você não vai me tirar isso. Existia um Tom Riddle antes desse monstro aí, e ele possuía uma parte boa. Pequena, maltratada, mas eu conheci esse lado dele. Só que, na hora decisiva, ele foi fraco... - uma lágrima solitária brilhou nos olhos de Gina, mas ela sorriu ternamente e olhou para Voldemort, depois pra Harry e fechou os olhos – Eu não cometerei o mesmo erro que você, Tom, eu não tenho medo... Não tenho medo de amar, nem de sofrer. Não tenho medo de viver, nem de morrer... Seja lá o que estiver a minha espera, eu estou pronta.

Nesse momento, Gina colocou as mãos sobre o peito de Harry, na altura do coração. Suspirou algo em seu ouvido e então beijou ternamente seus lábios. Do outro lado, Voldemort observou a cena estático. Ele não esperava aquilo dela... Ele esperava que ela se levantasse, lutasse, colocasse pra fora todo aquele poder que ela tinha. E que ele queria.

Mas, ao invés disso, ela falava coisas tolas e deitava-se sobre aquele idiota. O que ela estava pensando? Queria transformar aquilo em um leito de amor?! Oras, ela estava brincando com o Lorde das Trevas, e aquilo não se fazia, ele não iria permitir! Estava na hora de pôr um fim definitivo naquela história. Estava na hora da nova era começar.

Voldemort segurou firme a varinha e preparava-se pra avançar, quando aquela visão o deteve. Ela o estava beijando... Algo dentro dele, muito escondido e perdido, deu sinal de vida. Por questão de segundos, seus olhos amoleceram e ele sentiu uma batida forte dentro do peito. O que seria aquilo? Não lembrava de jamais ter sentido nada igual. Algo em sua cabeça despertava, Gina estava beijando Harry Potter. _Sua_ pequena ruivinha estava beijando...

- Chega! – a voz de Voldemort soou rouca por instantes, ele não se reconheceu. Aquela maldita bruxa devia estar fazendo algo com ele... Gina levantou os olhos com lágrimas nos olhos e o encarou. Estava um pouco pálida e parecia fraca. Com o resto de forças que tinha, balbuciou:

- Adeus, Tom, meu velho amigo. Essa é por você – e desfaleceu ao lado de Harry.

Depois disso, Voldemort se recompôs. Não sabia o que havia sido aquilo, mas estranhamente lhe lembrou um toque de... fraqueza. Essa palavra, entretanto, não fazia parte do vocabulário do Lorde das Trevas. Em segundos, seu coração estava enterrado de novo, coberto de fúria. Ódio. Ele iria acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

– Nós já brincamos demais, acabou... – falou em seu habitual tom frio, girando a varinha, aproximando-se do casal deitado – Está na hora de eu fazer o que devia ter feito muitos anos atrás... Finalmente irei tirar essa maldita pedra do meu caminho. Tolos! Realmente acharam que podiam brincar com o Lorde das Trevas? Mas vou realizar-lhes um último desejo... E deixarei que morram juntos! – e riu sinistramente.

- Só haverá uma morte aqui hoje – para a surpresa de Voldemort, a voz veio do chão. Potter não só estava acordado, como estava se levantando novamente – Como você acabou de dizer, acabou.

- Ora, ora, Potter... Sempre me surpreendendo, não posso negar. Achei que já estivesse morto. Não se cansa de sentir dor? Claro que não... Um Potter jamais se da por vencido, não é mesmo? Bem... Assim é mais divertido! CRUCCIO!

O feitiço foi proferido com agilidade, de muito perto, Harry não poderia desviar. Mas, para espanto de ambos, o feitiço desviou dele. Era como se houvesse aparecido um campo de defesa ao redor do garoto, poderoso. Voldemort olhava assombrado, e proferiu o feitiço novamente, e mais uma vez. Em todas as tentativas, o feitiço era desviado, perdia-se no vazio da câmera. Uma sombra de dúvida apareceu nos olhos de Voldemort e Harry sorriu.

- Ainda não entendeu, Voldemort? Acabou, i você /i perdeu! Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?

- Não... impossível... Ela, ela não pode ter feito isso! – ele olhava petrificado para o corpo inerte de Gina no chão. Não podia ser! – Esse feitiço... Ela teria que... Ela está...

- Ela não está morta. – Harry assegurou com uma falsa segurança – E se eu acabar depressa com você, ela será salva, e nós seremos felizes. Felizes, Voldemort. Apesar de tudo, você não foi capaz de me impedir de ser feliz, nem de ser amado...

- Cale-se, Potter! – Voldemort ordenou, e habilmente conjurou uma bela espada em sua mão – Lute, vamos! Você não me derrotará.

Harry o encarou inexpressivo. Estendeu a mão e nela surgiu uma bela espada de prata, que irradiava um brilho ofuscante. Ele não tinha certeza também do que estava acontecendo, era como se agisse automaticamente... Ele riu; Voldemort recusou-se a acreditar, estava desesperado. Sem pensar direito, avançou, atacando. O choque das espadas foi assustador. Cada uma emanava o seu próprio brilho, e um estrondo era ouvido a cada toque.

Os lutadores moviam-se com rapidez, os golpes eram deferidos com vontade. No começo, as coisas pareciam equilibradas, mas foi quando Voldemort acertou o primeiro golpe que ficou claro quem sairia vencedor. A espada simplesmente ricocheteou no nada, não foi capaz de encostar em Harry. Ele estava protegido, o maldito garoto estava protegido!

- Co-como?... – Voldemort arfava, ele estava acuado. O grande Lorde das Trevas, assustado.

- Você cometeu o mesmo erro duas vezes, Voldemort, e esqueceu de uma arma importante: o amor. Minha mãe uma vez deu a vida por mim, lembra? Eu já tinha uma proteção dentro de mim e Gina não precisará morrer para fortalecê-la... Bastava declarar seu amor na hora verdadeira, desejar... Entregar sua alma, lembrando do momento em que fomos um só corpo.

- Isso... Isso quer dizer que... – Voldemort havia perdido o controle, não era ele. Estava caído a poucos passos de Gina e a encarava com dor. Seus olhos haviam perdido aquele brilho obsessivo, eles estavam derrotados – Não, Gina...

Era aquele o momento. Ele estava sem defesa, a espada estava caída. Harry segurou sua própria espada com força, respirou fundo. Ele devia fazer isso, era a única chance. Ele devia isso a sua mãe, que se sacrificara para que ele pudesse ter uma vida. Ele devia isso a seus amigos, que lutavam bravamente lá fora com os comensais. E ele devia isso a Gina, que se entregara a ele, e que com doces palavras lhe passara todo seu poder.

- _"Nenhum poderá viver, enquanto o outro sobreviver..."_ - ele murmurou baixinho, depois um pouco mais alto. Fechou os olhos. Era agora ou nunca – MORRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

- GINAAAAAA!!!!!!!! – foi isso que Voldemort gritou quando a espada perfurou seu corpo e atingiu seu coração. A lâmina estava quente, emanava um sentimento gostoso... Mas que o queimava, fazia doer.

A câmera ficou escura, a luz vinda da espada e do corpo de Voldemort oscilava pela escuridão. Ele foi encoberto por uma névoa espessa, de onde começou a surgir uma voz...

_"Nenhum deverá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... O Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... O Lorde sabia de tudo, descobriu feitiços... Vida e morte. Ele não tinha vida, um corpo sem coração... Só uma vida poderia acabar com uma semi-vida... Um coração para acordar, um coração para parar. Nenhum viverá, enquanto o outro sobreviver... Mas uma vida inocente também sofrerá. Aquele com o poder de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar... Mas não é mais suficiente. Poder, vida, morte... Nenhum viverá, enquanto o outro sobreviver"_

- Nâããããããão! GINAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Houve um clarão, e dessa vez a luz se espalhou por toda a câmera. O corpo de Voldemort estava em chamas, Harry estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, sentia aquele calor. O que aquilo significava? De onde vinha aquela voz? Uma vida inocente? Ele olhou instantaneamente para Gina. Seria possível? Não, não...

- Tom...

- Gina, você está bem?! – Harry engatinhou até ela, enquanto o corpo de Voldemort transformava-se em cinzas. Ele deitou-se ao lado dela e pegou sua mão. Estava exausto, mas não pôde deixar de notar como a mão da garota estava fria – Gina, fala comigo... Por favor! Me diz que está tudo bem.

- Você conseguiu, Harry... – ela disse baixinho – Você salvou o mundo, o futuro. Não fique triste pelo preço que tivemos que pagar... Você não teve culpa, você não sabia. Seja feliz, por favor. Eu te amo. – e ela fechou os olhos no exato momento em que as chamas se apagavam e a câmera voltava à escuridão.

- Tom... – Gina piscou os olhos, estava de volta ao seu quarto no St. Mungus, o medi-bruxo a encarava, havia uma enfermeira ao seu lado.

- O que disse, querida? – ele perguntou, encarando-a nos olhos – Você me pareceu fora do ar por alguns minutos, acho que não deveria ter-lhe dito isso, assim. Quer que chame algum parente, seus pais?

- Não – ela disse séria e rapidamente, assustando os outros dois – Por favor, doutor, eu não quero que eles saibam. Se eu vou morrer... Bem, não há motivos para que eu faça minha família inteira sofrer por seis meses inteiros. Eu me sinto ótima, vou aproveitar o tempo que me resta...

- Admiro sua coragem – o medi-bruxo a encarou significativamente – Eu não consigo entender o que aconteceu com você, mas seus órgãos parecem trabalhar em contagem regressiva... Não consigo entender que tipo de feitiço poderia ter feito isso, nada do que fiz funcionou. Você ao mesmo tempo parece morta, e viva... Se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, eu temo que você não vá poder esconder isso por muito tempo, haverá sintomas... – Gina baixou os olhos, tentando manter-se firme – Mas eu continuarei buscando uma solução durante cada minuto dos próximos dias, Sta. Weasley, eu garanto.

- Eu... eu estou um pouco cansada.

- Tudo bem, descanse agora. Não falarei nada para ninguém por enquanto, não se preocupe. Você mesma poderá falar quando achar que é a hora. Se precisar de algo, é só chamar.

Assim que se viu sozinha no quarto, Gina deitou-se e abraçou o travesseiro. Aquilo era muito estranho, ela não deveria estar viva, em primeiro lugar. Como ganhara seis meses assim? E ainda sentia-se tão bem... Será que devia estar feliz? Mas ela não estava... Seis meses para viver em paz, e temer a morte... Antes tudo tivesse acabado enquanto estava pronta.

Tom... – com lágrima nos olhos, a garota adormeceu.


	2. Uma nova chance

Capítulo 2 –Uma nova chance

Toc-toc. Gina ergueu a cabeça para a porta e viu sua mãe entrar. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos, com certeza passara as últimas semanas chorando, aflita. Assim que entrou no quarto e viu a filha acordada, aparentemente sadia, correu para abraçar-lhe fortemente, um sorriso iluminando todo o rosto. Dos olhos começaram a cair novas lágrimas, mas dessa vez de pura alegria.

- Gina, minha querida, você está viva! – ela apertava a filha com força, e apesar de sentir-se um pouco sufocada , Gina não reclamou. Era maravilhoso demais poder estar de volta à segurança do colo da mãe – Como você está, meu bem?! Oh, eu senti tanto medo!

- Tudo bem, mãe. Está tudo bem agora – Gina respondeu serena, mas sentindo um leve aperto no peito – Onde estão os outros? Papai, meus irmãos? Por que não vieram com você?

- Seu pai está lá fora com Gui e os gêmeos, esperando. O medi-bruxo achou que seria melhor entrar apenas eu primeiro, você podia estar sonolenta ainda. – explicou a Sra. Weasley – Carlinhos precisou ir a Hogwarts levar algumas notícias, mas ainda hoje está de volta. E Rony foi pegar Hermione em casa, ela exigiu que lhe avisassem assim que você acordasse, talvez até já tenham chegado...

E então o olhar da Sra. Weasley se perdeu, mas Gina sabia exatamente por quê. Estava faltando ela falar de um de seus irmãos, mas esse ela sabia que não apareceria de forma alguma. Percy Weasley havia morrido poucos dias antes da batalha final. Depois de tantas lutas e idiotices de sua parte, havia finalmente percebido de que lado devia ter ficado desde o começo. O lado do seu pai, da sua família. Mas, sem ele perceber, a coisa tinha ido longe demais e ele tinha se envolvido com comensais. Não podia voltar, eles iam matar seu pai. Então, em um ato de coragem, ele entregou alguns comensais importantes, apresentando-se para morrer na armadilha que haviam armado para Arthur Weasley.

Aquele foi um choque terrível para toda a família, e Gina sabia que seria uma ferida muito difícil de sarar. Seu coração também doeu com essa lembrança, e ela não pôde deixar de pensar que em breve estaria se juntando a ele, em algum outro lugar. Perguntou-se como sua mãe iria agüentar aquela dor novamente...

- Harry esteve aqui todos os dias desde que obteve alta – a Sra. Weasley voltou a falar, fazendo Gina sobressaltar-se – Ele passou uns quatro dias desacordado também, estava muito ferido. O esforço que o pobrezinho fez naquele dia foi muito além das forças que possuía. Os medi-bruxos dizem é um milagre ele ter se salvado, pois o tamanho de poder que ele usou parecia ser muito além do dele mesmo, e esse excesso devia tê-lo matado. Alguns órgãos foram afetados, ele ainda está convalescendo, mas graças a Merlim o perigo maior já passou. Você precisava ver o estado do coitadinho durante as últimas semanas, Gi! Estava pálido, magro, não podia fazer quase nada, tinha que ficar descansando na cama. Sentia muitas dores, e só falava para perguntar de você. Estava tão preocupado... Recebeu alta há três dias, mas quem disse que queria ir embora? Lupin precisou arrastar-lhe a força para casa, e está lá cuidando dele com Tonks. Mas ele exige vir aqui todos os dias, para lhe ver. Mesmo sem poder, ele vem.

Gina escutou tudo aquilo sem olhar para a mãe. Ainda não havia parado pra pensar em Harry... E ao sentir seu coração espremer-se, aquela vontade enorme de chorar, entendeu por que. Ela não sabia se conseguiria vê-lo novamente. Nem ao menos perguntara ao medi-bruxo por ele, pois achou que não fosse agüentar. Ela não queria saber dele, não poderia. Ela já havia se despedido dele uma vez, estivera pronta pra entregar sua vida para salvar a dele. Mas não agüentaria ter que repetir tudo de novo. E ele faria perguntas, perguntas que ela temia responder.

A garota respirou fundo, tentando espantar as lágrimas. Olhou para a mãe, tentando pensar num plano. Ela não podia dizer simplesmente que não queria vê-lo. Ninguém entenderia, ele não aceitaria. E sob hipótese nenhuma pretendia contar que estava com os dias contados. Suspirou... Aquilo ia ser doloroso demais para ela.

Por que ganhara mais aqueles seis meses de vida? Essa era a pergunta que não saía de sua mente. Aquilo não estava certo, ela conhecia bem as condições. O que teria dado errado? Ou... certo?! Ela estava muito confusa.

- Você está bem, querida? – perguntou sua mãe preocupada – Parece-me que ficou um pouco abatida...

- Tudo bem, mãe – ela forçou um sorriso – Só fiquei um pouco tonta, mas já passou. Talvez seja um pouco de fome, não me deram nada ainda pra comer aqui. E este lugar é um pouco deprimente, não acha? Creio que um pouco mais de gente me faria bem... Por que não chama o resto do pessoal para entrar? Estou com tantas saudades!

Aquilo animou a Sra. Weasley, que fez questão de ir em pessoa providenciar a alimentação da filha. As enfermeiras tentaram explicar que a menina estava frágil e que não poderia se exceder, mas a mulher estava decidida a dar-lhe uma refeição reforçada. Como iria ficar mais forte se não comesse? Gina riu com toda aquela preocupação, e aquele simples gesto fez seus pensamentos relaxarem. Ela que pensara que jamais sorrira novamente!...

Comer também ajudou bastante, realmente estava precisando. Começava a sentir-se mais forte, saudável. Ah! Ela não sabia se devia se empolgar com aquela perspectiva... Mas enquanto se alimentava, não pode evitar. Ela estava viva, afinal!

- Hum... Agora sim está mais coradinha! – comemorou a Sra. Weasley – Acho que já posso chamar seu pai, ele está a ponto de invadir esse quarto mesmo.

- Sim, sim! Mande-o entrar, e meus irmãos também! Quero ver todos!

- Acalme-se, mocinha! Vou chamar seu pai primeiro. Não sei se é uma boa idéia virem todos de uma vez, vai acabar virando bagunça, e a senhorita ainda não está em condições! E nada de bico, vou chamar Artur!

Gina fez uma careta, mas não insistiu. Era melhor não contrariar a mão, ou então nem mesmo o pai ela veria! Mas ele entrou, e ela sentiu uma enorme alegria ao vê-lo novamente. Ele parecia um tanto mais velho do que a última vez em que se viram, porém o sorriso que abriu ao olhar para a filha fez a diferença ficar quase imperceptível. E Gina sentiu-se tão mais tranqüila ao ver-se presa no abraço quentinho do pai!

Eles ficaram por alguns minutos assim, grudados, ele querendo saber exatamente como ela se sentia, se precisava de alguma coisa. Todo aquele mimo fez muito bem a Gina, que ia melhorando o ânimo.

Mas, infelizmente, tudo aquilo durou muito pouco, pois foram interrompidos pelo medi-bruxo, dizendo que a garota precisava descansar. Os Weasleys saíram meio a contra-gosto, mas prometeram voltar pela manhã, dessa vez com todos os outros. Gina sorriu animada e deitou-se na cama, observando o que o medi-bruxo, que continuava no quarto, fazia.

- Então, como se sente? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se com a varinha em mãos.

- Sinto-me ótima – respondeu com sinceridade.

Ele a encarou significativamente e passou a varinha por sobre o corpo da garota. Ela fechou os olhos, pois sentiu algo quente dentro de sua circulação. Aquela sensação lhe deu conforto e deixou-a sonolenta. Com um pouco de esforço, abriu os olhos e olhou para o homem a sua frente.

- Você continua do mesmo jeito... – ele disse – Sua situação é meio estável, porém ao mesmo tempo degradante... Não sei explicar, nunca vi nada igual.

- Quando poderei voltar pra casa? – Gina perguntou após alguns instantes, os olhos semi-abertos.

- Daqui a uns dois ou três dias... Mas pedirei para que volte ao menos uma vez por semana, quero acompanhar de perto o seu caso. Agora descanse.

Gina assentiu e fechou os olhos. Ela voltaria pra casa, voltaria para sua vida... Mas nada poderia ser como antes, porque ela sabia exatamente o dia em que tudo iria acabar. Ela não podia simplesmente voltar e fazer todos se reacostumarem com sua presença, para depois fazê-los sofrer de novo. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela não podia desperdiçar aquela oportunidade de ver todos novamente, de se despedir direitinho... Ela iria aproveitar até quando sua saúde permitisse, e então desapareceria antes que pudesse fazer todos sofrerem demais.

Ela só não sabia o que fazer quanto ao Harry... Harry... Onde ele estaria nesse momento? Será que estava bem? Sua mãe dissera que ele havia ficado muito machucado... Tadinho. Sentia tanta falta dele! Do seu cheiro, do seu beijo, do seu corpo… Mas ao mesmo tempo temia o reencontro, as perguntas, o novo adeus...

- Harry...

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou bem humorada, havia tido uma boa noite de sono, sem sonhos nem nada. Logo que abriu os olhos, encontrou sua mãe a sua espera, parecendo bem feliz.

- O Dr. Yûgi permitiu que os outros entrassem – informou enquanto Gina comia o desjejum – Já estão todos aí fora, inclusive Carlinhos, ansiosos para lhe ver.

- E o que está esperando, mamãe? Mande-os entrar, por favor!

- Primeiro, termine de comer!

O que Gina fez prontamente. Comeu tudo e se arrumou para receber seus irmãos. Estava ansiosa, fazia tempo que não os via, principalmente Gui e Carlinhos. Seu coração pulou agitado ao escutar a batida na porta.

Na frente entraram os gêmeos, pomposos e sorridentes como sempre. Cada um estava usando um chapéu cheio de plumas coloridas, que não paravam de se mexer e formar desenhos estranhos. No nariz, usavam duas bolas vermelhas como as dos palhaços trouxas, com a diferença de que, se você a apertasse, da sua boca sairiam sons de animais.

- Giiiii!!!! – gritou Fred, aproximando-se da irmã. No rosto, algumas cicatrizes deixavam clara a sua identidade agora – Que saudades sentimos de você! Está bem? Não se preocupe, nós chegamos, e garanto que você não precisa de remédio melhor do que uma dose de gêmeos Wealey, agora na versão "_quase_" identicos!

- Não mesmo! – concordou Jorge abraçando a garota e apertando seu nariz, que o fez produzir um som de pato, arrancando risos da garota – Veja que eficiência! Já está funcionando, olhe que sorriso mais bonito!

A Sra. Weasley franziu a testa e parecia prestes a brigar quando Rony apareceu na porta. Continuava desengonçado como sempre, e ao ver a irmã deitada na cama, suas orelhas coraram. Aproximou-se devagar, e ela lhe abriu os braços.

- Eu estou bem, Rony, não precisa mais se preocupar – ela falou enquanto ele a apertava sem jeito. Mesmo depois de tudo, ela ainda podia sentir o que o irmão queria falar sem precisar escutar suas palavras. Ela o conhecia muito bem, e estava feliz de ter podido voltar. Teria mais seis meses para se certificar de que ele ficaria bem quando ela fosse embora.

Por fim, mais dois rostos apareceram na porta. Primeiro veio Carlinhos, que possuía uma fina cicatriz na bochecha, que chegava perto do olho, e estava com a barba por fazer. Ao seu lado estava Gui, que surpreendeu Gina. Ele havia cortado os cabelos bem curtinhos, e agora os usava espetados para cima. Seu rosto estava sério, e de seu olho esquerdo não exalava mais nenhum brilho, pois no lugar só havia agora uma falsa bola de vidro. Mesmo assim, de uma forma séria e um pouco triste, ele nunca estivera tão bonito e atraente.

- Gininhaaaa!! – Carlinhos se aproximou, passando a mão com marcas de queimadura pela cabeça da irmã, assanhando-os um pouco.

- Carlinhos! – Gina repreendeu com uma careta, mas aceitou o abraço que veio em seguida.

- Nossa... Já vi que continua a mesma menina braba de sempre – disse Gui com carinho e com um sorriso que não lhe chegou aos olhos – Será que nem depois de tudo que passou a extressadinha Weasley amoleceu?

- Oh, Gui! – Gina afundou nos braços do irmão mais velho e o apertou com força.

Passaram-se alguns segundos assim, com a família inteira em silênco, admirando aquela cena. Enquanto se abraçavam, lágrimas silenciosas escorreram dos olhos de ambos. Gina sabia exatamente por que: na guerra, Gui havia perdido muito mais que um olho, ele havia perdido também alguém muito importante para ele. Além do irmão que havia morrido dias antes, ele foi obrigado a assistir à sua amada, Fleur Delacour, morrer sem poder fazer nada. Eles haviam sido encurralados em uma das bases de ação da Ordem da Fênix e, para torturá-lo, machucaram Fleur até a morte. A ajuda só chegou tarde demais, não puderam salvá-la.

- Como você está, Gi? – ele perguntou ainda abraçado a ela – Tive tanto medo que você morresse também!

- Eu estou ótima, Gui – ela respondeu sorridente – Mas e você, irmãozão? Como está?

Provavelmente porque toda a família mantinha o olhar grudado nos dois, Gui se afastou e afirmou estar bem também, estava feliz por vê-la viva e saudável. Gina sorriu-lhe de forma reconfortante, e deu graças a Merlim por ter mais aqueles seis meses pela frente. Só assim poderia ajudar o irmão e impedi-lo de estragar sua vida.

Aquele dia passou rapidamente, para alívio de Gina, que não via hora de sair do hospital. Recebeu notícias de vários amigos, todos felizes por ela ter acordado e que desejando uma boa recuperação. Para o seu alívio, ou pelo menos assim ela achava, ninguém tinha notícias de Harry ou falava nele, a não ser Hermione, que a visitou no final daquela tarde.

- É tão bom ver você assim, Gina – ela dizia – Tão viva, alegre... Mas parece que está escondendo alguma coisa, estou errada?

- Creio que sim, Mione – disfarçou Gina da melhor forma que pôde. Não podia negar que não espera uma atitude daquelas da amiga, ela era esperta. Antes da batalha final, ela insistira em saber como ela tinha certeza de que o Lorde seria derrotado, e por que agia tão estranho. Mas como antes, não podia se abrir com ninguém quanto a isso. Hermione era uma excelente amiga, mas se preocupava demais, e era ainda mais amiga de Rony e Harry. Ela não poderia manter-se quieta se soubesse...

- Estou surpresa por você ainda não ter perguntado pelo Harry – ela disse de repente, levantando-se e observando a garota bem de perto – Fui visitá-lo antes de vir para cá. Ele está bem ansioso para te ver, mas Tonks está prendendo-o em casa. Ela sabia que ele tentaria vir vê-la, por isso está marcando em cima. Você tem que ver... a Tonks, com aquele barrigão, cuidando do Harry... Quem diria? Mas ele me pediu para avisar que está morrendo de saudades, e que dará um jeito de vir vê-la.

Gina ficou calada e baixou os olhos. Ela também estava morrendo de saudades, mas ainda não havia decidido o que faria quanto a ele. Este era o único ponto sobre o qual ainda decidira se havia sido bom ou não voltar. Para sua sorte, naquele momento o medi-bruxo entrou, avisando que o horário de visitas havia acabado.

No dia seguinte, Harry não apareceu, nem ninguém mais lhe transmitiu qualquer recado. Não sabia por que faziam isso, mas estava agradecida. Só assim ela não precisava pensar nem temer o reencontro. Quando acontecesse, ela veria o que podia fazer.

Mas, ao contrário do que ela esperava, esse encontro aconteceu cedo demais. Era sua última noite no hospital, tinha ido dormir tranqüila, mas algo perturbou seu sono. Devia estar no meio da madrugada, quando abriu os olhos e se viu naquela semi-escuridão. Apenas as estrelas traziam, pela janela, alguma luminosidade ao quarto.

Gina piscou os olhos e tentou lembrar por que acordara. Um barulho... Olhou para o lado e escutou novamente, havia um vulto no meio da escuridão. Assustada, falou com a voz trêmula:

- Tem alguém aí?

Ela mais sentiu do que viu o vulto parar. Ele parecia dirigir-se para a porta, quando voltou e aproximou-se da cama. Estando bem próximo quando apareceu em baixo de uma fina faixa luz, e Gina pôde reconhecer seu rosto.

- Harry! – ela exclamou em um grito abafado, levando as mãos à boca.

O garoto estava magro, um tanto pálido e ofegante. Chegou bem perto da cama, pegou a mão da garota e a beijou de leve, como se para acreditar que estava tocando-a de verdade. Gina permanecia estática, os olhos arregalados e o coração batendo acelerado. Ele estava ali! E agora, o que ela iria fazer?!

- Gina... Você está viva! – ele começou devagar, os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas que se formavam – Ah, Gina. Eu tive tanto medo de te perder! – e ele avançou, passando os braços em torno da garota e apertando-a com força.

Naquele momento, Gina perdeu todo o medo, esqueceu todas as preocupações que a atormentavam nos últimos dias. Ela estava de volta aos braços de Harry Potter, seu amado. A felicidade era grande demais para ser traduzida. E ela que pensara que jamais teria essa alegria de novo! Mas ela estava viva, viva para aproveitar mais seis longos meses ao lado dele...

- Harry! – ela falou finalmente, a boca salgada de lágrimas – Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu precisava ver com meus próprios olhos... – ele respondeu acariciando-lhe o rosto - Eu precisava ter certeza de que você estava viva, bem... Não queriam me deixar vir, mas eu saí escondido. Não posso ficar muito tempo, mas eu tinha que te tocar... Eu tinha que te sentir viva mais uma vez.

- Harry, seu louco! Você parece tão cansado, me disseram que ficou muito ferido... Não devia se esforçar assim! – ela disse olhando-o nos olhos, sentindo a magia daquele verde lhe envolver mais uma vez e quase sem perceber sob a luz fraca os arranhões que ele ainda apresentava pelo corpo – Harry... Senti tanta falta sua!

E a garota encontrou o rosto nos ombros do rapaz, que estremeceu um pouco, mas acariciou de leve seus cabelos. Por vários segundos, eles ficaram naquela posição, embriagados com o cheiro um do outro, sentido o calor provocado pela proximidade dos corpos. Devagar, Gina foi levando a cabeça, ficando cara a cara com o rapaz. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas, cada gesto emanava saudades e desejo. Foram se aproximando mais e mais, explorando com os olhos cada centímetro do rosto do outro, como se para se certificar de que era real mesmo. Até que, finalmente, os lábios se encontraram, e as línguas roçaram em um beijo aguardado, que encheu de alegria aqueles corações.

- Acabou, Gina... – Harry suspirou em seu ouvido – A guerra acabou, nós vencemos. Agora não existe nada que possa atrapalhar nosso amor... Estamos livres, livres pra nos amar e sermos felizes. Juntos, pra sempre.

Gina fechou os olhos e deixou aquelas palavras ecoarem em sua cabeça. Juntos... Sim, juntos, mas não pra sempre...

- Mas você se arriscou demais, Gi... – Harry continuou – Você jamais deveria ter sido exposta a tanto perigo. Não poderia me perdoar se você tivesse realmente morrido... Perdoe-me por tê-la feito sofrer tanto. E deixe-me compensar por todo esse sofrimento, permanecendo ao seu lado.

"Não por muito tempo", ela queria gritar e tirar toda aquela angústia de dentro de si. Mas não podia... Havia acabado de reencontrá-lo, não podia destruir suas esperanças assim. Ainda mais vendo ele ainda debilitado como estava, fazendo todo aquele esforço só para vê-la. Como ela queria poder repetir que iam mesmo ficar juntos pra sempre...

- Sabe, tem algumas coisas que não entendo... Que aconteceram naquela noite, naquela câmara... Minhas lembranças são um pouco vagas, não consigo me lembrar de tudo com clareza – Harry falou pensativo, aterrorizando a garota. Então ele tinha perguntas... Claro que ele as teria! Como ela as responderia?

- Bom, mas tudo bem, não importa mais – ele concluiu com um sorriso, surpreendendo a garota – Já passou, e não quero mesmo lembrar mais disso. Tudo isso agora faz parte do passado, que quero enterrar bem fundo em minha mente. Não quero mais perturbá-la com esse assunto, sei que também não te faz bem lembrar... O importante é que agora estamos juntos, não é?! Você e eu, pra sempre...

O garoto abraçou Gina novamente, e ela deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Ela devia ter imaginado que Harry a entenderia, que não a pressionaria jamais. Ninguém a conhecia tão bem quanto ele. Às vezes tinha certeza de que ele a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma... E era por isso que ela teria que se esforçar demais se quisesse enganá-lo. Porque ela não ficaria ao lado dele pra sempre, e não podia fazê-lo sofrer tanto dali a seis meses. Seria muito difícil, mas ela teria que se separar dele antes, fazê-lo acreditar que não o amava mais, deixá-lo livre para conhecer outra pessoa e ter uma família que durasse de verdade, como ele tanto merecia. Ele já perdera gente demais...

Com um forte aperto no peito, ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu, dizendo:

- É melhor você ir agora, Harry... Podem sentir sua falta, e eu estou muito cansada, preciso dormir para acordar disposta. Não quero me arriscar a ter que passar mais nenhum dia nesse hospital.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou, mas eu volto! Você não vai mais se livrar de mim! Assim que você voltar pra casa, irei fazer uma visita... Montes de visitas... Vou grudar em você daqui pra frente! Aproveitar todos os momentos que recebemos...

E sem dar tempo pra ela raciocinar mais nada, ele a beijou levemente nos lábios e se afastou, afundando da escuridão. Antes de ouvir o clique da porta, Gina teve certeza de que ele sussurrou "Te amo" para ela.

Abraçada ao travesseiro, a garota tentou voltar a dormir. Sua cabeça estava cheia, ela teria muitas tarefas a cumprir nos próximos seis meses: garantir que a família estava bem, assegurar a felicidade de todos e, então, se afastar... Ir embora, para que eles não tenham que sofrer com ela o drama de se saber o dia em que vai morrer.

O mais difícil, sem dúvida, seria afastar-se de Harry. Ele não aceitaria um fora qualquer, iria insistir, Gina sabia. Tudo teria que ser muito bem planejado. Ela sabia a dor que isso provocaria em seu coração, mas não podia estragar a vida dele também. Só esperava que um dia ele a entendesse e a perdoasse por qualquer coisa que viesse a fazer...

- Harry... Perdoe-me, mas não poderemos ficar juntos... Mas saiba que eu te amarei pra sempre... Pra sempre, meu amor – e, com isso, ela adormeceu novamente.

_**N.A.:** Olá! Nem escrevi nada no cap anterior, mas aqui estou finalmente postando a minha fic! Eu a escrevi há uns dois anos, quase, mas nunca tinha terminado, e só havia postado no antigo fórum BD. Mas agora me animei de novo, estou reformulando algumas coisas e finalmente irei postá-la completinha. Espero que gostem_


	3. Ganhando Tempo

_N.A.: Desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas essa época de fim de ano é uma loucura!! Apesar de eu ter a fic quase toda pronta, tem muitos detalhes que eu estou tendo que ajeitar... Agradeço muito à GWeasley30 pela review, e às minhas adas queridas, Lucy e Jaque, pelo apoio sempre! Espero que continuem gostando da fics  
_

Capítulo 3 – Ganhando tempo

Na manhã seguinte, para o alívio de Gina, tudo ocorreu bem. Ela acordou um tanto cansada e preocupada, mas conseguiu disfarçar bem na frente da família. Passou por alguns exames finais, arrumou suas coisas e antes do fim da tarde estava de volta à Toca.

Entrar novamente em seu doce lar foi um prazer indescritível. Ela parecia uma criança maravilhada, andando de um lado para o outro, abraçando os objetos da casa. Sua família assistia a tudo com sorrisos, era muito bom ter a caçulinha de volta. Era como se toda a casa ganhasse luz novamente.

Naquela noite, ela teve um jantar de princesa. Sua mãe preparou tudo o que mais gostava, e seus irmãos não paravam de paparicá-la. Ela sentia-se realmente muito bem, feliz por estar no meio de sua família novamente. Enquanto estavam todos juntos, só havia felicidade e ela esquecia que estava condenada.

Felizmente para ela, durante sua primeira semana em casa ela nem mesmo teve tempo para pensar em tudo aquilo. A garota não parava de receber visitas de amigos, que apareciam para saber como estava e para parabenizá-la pela grande luta, para agradecer por ter salvado a todos. Alguns traziam notícias sobres feridos e mortes, mas no geral todos estavam felizes com o fim da guerra, animados com os novos tempos.

No fim de semana após sua chegada, Gina finalmente recebeu uma visita que a fez lembrar-se de tudo que ainda iria enfrentar. Remo Lupin e Nyphandora Tonks apareceram depois do almoço, trazendo presentes e notícias que possivelmente iriam animá-la. Na verdade, era uma carta. Uma carta de Harry.

Gina estremeceu um pouco com aquilo, mas disfarçou muito bem. Havia achado estranho não ter recebido nenhuma notícia diretamente dele nos últimos dias, mas Rony e Hermione sempre diziam que ele estava bem e com saudades... Ela não fazia muitas perguntas, apenas o necessário para que ninguém desconfiasse de seus futuros planos.

Mas com a carta em mãos, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco. O que ele estaria dizendo? Temeu todas as possibilidades e realmente considerou não abrir a carta. Sua curiosidade, porém, foi maior, e ela pediu licença para recolher-se em seu quarto e ler a carta sozinha. Todos deram risinhos cúmplices e ela, corada, subiu.

"Querida Gina – dizia a carta –,

Gostaria de ter ido visitá-la também, mas hoje precisarei ir ao hospital fazer mais alguns testes. Depois daquela maravilhosa noite em que pude vê-la novamente, meu corpo não agüentou e tive uma recaída. Passei os últimos dias meio inconsciente, deitado em minha cama, aos cuidados do Remo e da Tonks.

Mas não se preocupe! Pedi para que ninguém lhe dissesse nada porque não fazia sentido preocupá-la enquanto também está passando por uma fase de recuperação. No momento eu estou muito melhor, e já posso andar normalmente. Para minha recuperação completa, creio que falta apenas ter você em meus braços novamente.

Eu sei que não devia tocar nesse assunto por carta, mas... Gina, lembra o que eu disse antes daquela maldita batalha, quando tivemos a noite mais linda de nossas vidas? Lembra-se de nossas juras de amor? Desde que acordei, não penso em nada além de poder oficializar nosso noivado, minha princesa. Eu mal posso esperar para ter você pra sempre ao meu lado, poder acordar e dormir com você todos os dias.

Além do mais, eu não posso ficar muito mais por aqui. O Remo e a Tonks têm sido realmente muito legais comigo, cuidaram de mim todo esse tempo, mas não acho justo continuar a incomodar. Sei que eles assumiram o papel de meus responsáveis agora, mas eu já sou bem grandinho para precisar dar tanto trabalho. No fundo eu sei que eles estão loucos para terem uma lua de mel de verdade, e comigo por perto fica difícil. Eles merecem um pouco mais de privacidade, ainda mais com o bebê tão perto de chegar!

Estou pensando em comprar um apartamento, Gi, e gostaria que você me acompanhasse nessa procura. Afinal de contas, eu espero não ter que morar só nele por muito tempo... Entende o que eu digo, meu amor? Agora que tudo acabou, quero poder construir um lar de verdade ao seu lado.

Se tudo ocorrer como espero, amanhã mesmo estarei aí para lhe visitar.

Com todo meu amor,

Harry."

Os olhos de Gina brilhavam vermelhos ao terminar de ler a carta, e o pergaminho estava marcado em alguns pontos. Ela apertou forte a carta contra o peito e jogou-se na cama, escondendo-se embaixo do travesseiro. Ela não agüentaria, não era possível. Como ela conseguiria resistir ao Harry depois de tudo aquilo? Como fazê-lo desistir dela e entregá-lo a outra pessoa?

Talvez ela devesse simplesmente contar-lhe a verdade, ao menos ela não precisaria agüentar tudo sozinha... Mas não, ela não podia fazê-lo sofrer assim depois de tudo que já havia passado, não era justo. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo, por quê?

_- Olhe, Gi... – ele disse apontando com um braço para a janela, enquanto mantinha o outro em volta dos ombros da garota – O sol já vai se pondo, talvez por uma última vez..._

_- A gente vai conseguir, Harry – ela disse, olhando em seus olhos – Eu sei que a gente vai conseguir. Nosso exército cresceu, todos treinaram incansavelmente pelos últimos meses. Vai dar tudo certo._

_- Você não tem medo, Gina?! – ele perguntou, surpreso com toda aquela confiança._

_- Não... – Gina abriu um leve sorriso e passou a mão pelo rosto do garoto – Eu confio em você, Harry. Eu confio no seu amor por mim, sei que vencerá._

Harry se emocionou com aquelas palavras e foi incapaz de responder. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente sorriu e abraçou-a com toda força, beijando suavemente seu pescoço. Gina fechou os olhos e deixou-se envolver por aquele momento, deslizando as mãos pelas costas do namorado. 

_Logo, Harry encontrou os lábios dela e beijava-a apaixonadamente, suas mãos percorrendo toda a extensão do corpo dela, chegando por baixo de sua blusa. Ao sentir o toque de Harry em seu corpo, Gina abraçou-o com ainda mais força, incentivando-o a conduzi-la até a cama que estava bem ao lado._

_Gina deitou-se e abriu os braços para receber Harry, que já tirava a camisa. Os dois pareciam tensos, ansiosos pelo que estava por vir. O clima no quarto era de paixão pura, os corpos pareciam se desejar. E quando Harry deitou-se por cima de Gina e começou a beijar-lhe o colo, enquanto ela passava a mão pelos seus cabelos, foi difícil interromper um pouco. Mas ele o fez para olhar bem nos olhos da garota e perguntar:_

_- Está mesmo na hora, Gin? Você acha que..._

_- Harry, nós devemos fazer isso – ela disse com convicção, perdendo-se naquela imensidão verde – Eu quero você, Harry... Agora!_

_E ele não perguntou mais nada. Beijou-a com desejo e finalmente concretizou todo aquele amor que sentia. Enquanto amavam-se, eles sentiam que suas almas haviam se unido, e que dali pra frente eram apenas um. A felicidade transbordava no coração de ambos quando, ofegantes, separaram-se e ficaram olhando em silêncio para o teto._

_- Gi... – Harry sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos dela – Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida._

_- Da minha também, Harry – ela respondeu, aconchegando-se melhor no peito do garoto – Eu te amo, te amo muito._

_- Eu também te amo, Gina, te amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa, te amo com tudo o que sou – ele disse erguendo-se um pouco, e fazendo-a virar-se para ele – E é por isso, Gina, é por isso que eu quero ter você durante todos os dias até o resto de nossas vidas. Quero viver ao teu lado, te fazer feliz – ela o olhava curiosa e excitada por onde ele queria chegar._

_- Gina Weasley – ele continuou um pouco vermelho – Você aceita se casar comigo?_

_A garota ficou totalmente sem palavras e um enorme sorriso tomou conta de todo o seu rosto. Ela jogou os braços em torno do amado e deixou-se ficar assim, até que as palavras voltassem para sua boca._

_- Oh, Harry! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz! É claro que eu aceito! Eu quero ser sua mulher para sempre, enquanto eu viver e ainda depois disso. Quero te cobrir de beijos todas as manhãs e te dar filhos. Quero construir toda uma família com você, meu amor._

_Os beijos vieram em seguida e, então, os dois entregaram-se um ao outro pela segunda vez naquela noite, no quarto da ruivinha. Lá fora já estava totalmente escuro, mas ali dentro emanava o puro brilho da chama do amor e da paixão... _

A lembrança daquele dia fez Gina afundar-se ainda mais no travesseiro. Queria poder tirar aquelas imagens do pensamento, mas era impossível. Logo, não só sua mente, mas também o seu corpo podia sentir aqueles momentos, e ela sentia saudades, vontade de entregar-se no braços de Harry novamente.

Com grande esforço, ela sentou-se novamente e bebeu um copo d'água. Respirou fundo e tratou de se controlar. Ela precisava ficar calma, ou colocaria tudo a perder. Ela não poderia entregar-se a Harry novamente jamais, e por mais que isso doesse, era assim que deveria ser. Quanto mais alimentasse aquele amor, mais difícil seria acabar com tudo.

Agora... O que faria quando Harry aparecesse? O que diria? Ela não podia simplesmente dizer que não queria mais casar e passar o resto de seus dias com ele... Ela nem ao menos conseguiria encará-lo, então ele sem dúvida não acreditaria. Não... O que ela precisava era de tempo, tempo para convencê-lo de que as coisas mudaram. Ela não teria mais tanto tempo assim para viver ao lado dele, e o melhor era que encontrasse um outro alguém com quem pudesse realizar todos os seus sonhos. Só essa idéia já partia-lhe o coração. Mas ela não poderia mais...

Enquanto buscava uma saída, alguém bateu à porta. Era Hermione, reconheceu logo a voz. Gina deu uma olhada no espelho antes de abrir a porta, para ver se conseguiria disfarçar a cara de choro, ao menos aparentar que havia chorado de felicidade e emoção...

Mas foi ao ver a amiga entrar pelo quarto que Gina teve uma idéia brilhante. Mione a havia ajudado muito nos últimos dias, havia ido à Toca diariamente. Não só por ela, claro, mas por Rony também. As coisas pareciam muito boas entre eles, finalmente tinham se acertado. Depois de todos os perigos da guerra, haviam até diminuído as brigas e estavam em uma fase de muito carinho. Passavam os dias inteiros grudados, era de se esperar que planejassem alguma coisa...

Gina pulou animada ao vislumbrar aquela saída. Abraçou a amiga subitamente e lhe disse que estava muito feliz e que era muito bom tê-la ali. A menina ficou sem entender nada, mas retribuiu a empolgação da ruivinha, dizendo que todos a esperam na sala. Gina prendeu rapidamente os cabelos e desceu aos pulos, indo aproveitar o resto da tarde com a família e os convidados.

Depois do lanche, Remo e Tonks despediram-se e prometeram voltar em outra oportunidade. Hermione olhou para o relógio e preocupou-se um pouco, seus pais não haviam dado notícia. Mas bem nessa hora, seu celular tocou. Aquilo era um acontecimento que ainda encantava os Weasley, que sempre olhavam para o aparelhinho na orelha de Hermione com admiração.

- Meus pais não vão voltar pra casa hoje... – Hermione suspirou desanimada ao desligar o telefone – Vou ter que passar mais uma noite sozinha em casa, mas eles garantiram que voltam amanhã. Mandaram lembranças para você, Gi.

- Mione! Por que você não passa a noite aqui? – Gina ofereceu encantada com aquela notícia, que ajudaria muito em seu plano – Eu já estou me sentindo muito bem, e você pode dormir comigo em meu quarto!

- Ah não, Gina, não quero incomodar... Eu já estou acostumada a ficar só em casa mesmo, não se preocupe.

- Não gosto que você fique só em casa, meu amor... – Rony disse aproximando-se dela, suas orelhas corando ao perceber que todos observavam a cena. Gina sorriu ao ver como certas coisas nunca mudavam...

- Eu insisto, Mione! Essa noite, você fica aqui! Nós nem tivemos tempo direito de conversar esses dias... Esses irmãos babões aqui não pararam de me paparicar um só minuto, e o Sr. Orelhas Vermelhas não te deu uma trégua apenas. Essa noite você fica e nos trancaremos a noite inteira no quarto! E sem cara feia, Roniquinho!

Todos riram daquela situação, felizes por ver a ruivinha voltando totalmente ao normal. Depois daquela argumentação, a Sra. Weasley entrou na história também e disse que ela iria ficar, deixando Hermione completamente desarmada. Gina deixou-a com o irmão até o jantar, mas depois de comerem, como havia dito, arrastou a amiga para o quarto e passaram o resto da noite conversando e divertindo-se.

A uma certa altura, Gina voltou o assunto para as relações amorosas... Enrolou um pouco nas perguntas sobre ela e Harry, já que ainda não haviam se encontrado direito depois de tudo, e direcionou o foco para Hermione e Rony.

- Vocês não se desgrudam mais, não é? – Gina perguntou com uma piscadela – Nunca vi me irmão tão feliz e carinhoso assim, o que andou rolando?

- Ah, Gi... – Hermione ficou um pouco vermelha – É que... Depois da guerra, quando estávamos felizes pela vitória e preocupados com você e com o Harry, bem... Ele foi a minha casa, me deixar... E acabou ficando um pouco mais pra me consolar e... i rolou /i , sabe.

- Ah, Mione, mas isso tava mesmo na cara! - Gina sorriu e deixou a amiga totalmente sem graça – Eu estou muito feliz por vocês, muito mesmo! Dá gosto ver os olhinhos de vocês dois brilhando quando se vêem.

- Estou tão feliz, Gina. Tanto quanto eu jamais sonhei ficar. O Rony mudou durante todo esse tempo, amadureceu, tornou-se o homem mais carinhoso e romântico do mundo.

- Anh... Mione desculpa se eu estou sendo indelicada, mas... Vocês já pensaram em casamento?

Dessa vez, Hermione ficou tão vermelha quanto uma Weasley ficaria. Desviou o olhar em todas as direções e parecia um bocado incomodada. Encarou atenta por alguns minutos a porta, e depois se aproximou mais de Gina, falando num sussurro:

- Sim... – a ruivinha bateu palmas excitada, esperando a amiga continuar – Ele disse que quer morar comigo... Que nunca se sentiu assim em relação a ninguém, e quer ter certeza de que não vai me perder jamais. Ele disse que quer poder estar ao meu lado todos os dias e... Sabe... Todos os dias.

- Meu irmãozinho danadinho!!! – Gina pulava na cama, deixando Hermione cada vez mais envergonhada – Então, quando vão oficializar o noivado?

- Ah, Gina, eu não sei... Tenho medo de que seja muito cedo... Ele ainda não fez o pedido propriamente dito, mas eu sei que na próxima vez que estivermos sós... Pelo menos eu acho que... Mas eu não sei!

- Como assim não sabe, Mione? – Gina parecia incrédula – Cedo? Vocês estão namorando há tipo... Quatro anos? Você acha isso pouco? E depois de tudo que você passou na guerra, Mione, será que não aprendeu nada? A vida é muito curta, minha amiga, e não podemos desperdiçar tempo nem oportunidade. Se você ama mesmo meu irmão, agarre ele de jeito e vá pro altar, pra cama, pra uma casa nova...

- Gina!! – apesar da vergonha, Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir da empolgação da menina. Ela agora estava de joelhos na cama, e falava tudo muito rápido. Mas enquanto ia ouvindo aquelas palavras, uma pequena chama ia se ascendendo dentro de Hermione...

- Ai... É... Eu acho que você tem toda razão, Gina! Não sei por que todo esse medo idiota, eu amo o Rony! Amo! – ela disse finalmente.

Nesse momento, Gina levantou-se e pulou por cima da amiga, indo em direção á porta e mandou a outra ficar ali quietinha que já voltava. Diante da cara surpresa de Hermione, disse que toda a emoção a havia deixado com vontade de ir ao banheiro e, com sorrisos, deixou o quarto.

Mas Gina não estava nem um pouco apertada e não pretendia ir ao banheiro. Ao invés disso, ela subiu rapidamente as escadas e entrou silenciosamente na porta do andar de cima. Havia duas camas ali, uma de Rony, e a outra de Carlinhos, que estava dormindo ali também.

Calmanente, ela dirigiu-se ao Weasley mais novo e o sacudiu com um pouco de força, mas ele nem piscou. Sacudiu o garoto de novo, dessa vez ainda mais forte.

- Rony, vamos! – ela sussurrava - Acorde! É a sua felicidade que está em jogo, levanta!

- Gi? – ele finalmente abriu o olho um tanto sonolento, mas parecendo preocupado – Você está bem, está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Rony, rápido! Você precisa levantar rápido e ir ver a Mione lá no meu quarto!

- A Mione? – dessa vez ele sentou-se de vez, segurando a irmã com os braços – O que aconteceu com ela, Gina? O que ela tem?

- Agora, nada... Mas você precisa ir lá e colocar um anel em um daqueles dedos!

- O quê? – Rony soltou-a, parecia não estar entendendo nada. Gina continuava olhando pra ele e sorrindo, falando rápido e em sussurros.

- Casamento, Rony! – ele arregalou os olhos pra ela – Não é nisso que você tem pensado todos esses dias? Em pedi-la em casamento? E só não o fez ainda porque eu estava doente e não achou que era hora? Pois eu já estou bem, maninho, e digo que está mais do que na hora de você ir lá e declarar todo o seu amor para a mulher da sua vida!

- Gina, as coisas não podem ser assim... – ele estava surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo animado – É preciso de um clima, de um momento especial...

- Tenho certeza que você pode criar um momento bem romântico lá no meu quarto, vocês dois sozinhos... Use essa varinha e seu coração, tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo! – e ela lhe entregou a varinha que estava na cabeceira, empurrando-o para que se levantasse.

Rony fez tudo meio maquinalmente, sem entender exatamente o que se passava. Quando já estava na porta, ele voltou-se novamente, mas Gina não o deixou falar.

- Faça o que tem que ser feito, Rony, eu sei que você quer – ela disse – Pode ficar a vontade que ninguém os incomodará. Amanhã bem cedinho eu prometo que bato à porta para trocarmos de quarto novamente. Ninguém desconfiará de nada até à noite, quando vocês anunciarem tudo para os pais dela e para os nossos.

- Você já tinha tudo isso planejado quando pediu a Hermione para ficar, não foi? – Rony sorriu agradecido pra irmã, era bom vê-la tão ativa novamente.

- Claro! – ela disse com aquele ar de superioridade travesso – Se eu fosse deixar tudo na mão de vocês, Merlin sabe quando eu teria uma cunhada de verdade. Agora vá e não conte nada a ela sobre mim!

Piscando o olho pra menina, Rony saiu do quarto nervoso e excitado. Gina deitou-se ali na cama do irmão e sorriu consigo mesma, imaginando a cara de Hermione ao ver que não era ela quem voltava ao quarto. Surpresa no começo, talvez um pouco de preocupação... E então felicidade pelo resto da vida.

A menina virou-se um pouco na cama e colocou o despertador para tocar. Não devia se preocupar com Carlinhos, aquele era pior que Rony para acordar. Fechou os olhos aliviada por ter uma chance de organizar as coisas. Não seria fácil, mas ao menos seria possível. Pouco antes de adormecer, porém, não pôde evitar um sentimento invejoso, ao pensar naquela felicidade no andar de baixo que jamais seria sua...


End file.
